


eclipse

by mardia



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Relax," Luther rumbles above him, the movement of his fingers slow, unhurried. "Got plenty of time."</p>
<p><i>Yeah</i>, Justin thinks, <i>but I could easily lose my mind before then.</i> (Drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	eclipse

"Boss," Justin murmurs, the sound almost shockingly loud in the quiet of the flat. "Boss, come on, please."

"Relax," Luther rumbles above him, the movement of his fingers slow, unhurried. "Got plenty of time."

_Yeah_ , Justin thinks, _but I could easily lose my mind before then._ He doesn't say it though, just clenching down desperately against Luther's fingers, his free hand gripping the cheap cotton sheets.

It's a sight to see, Luther naked, hovering above Justin as he patiently works him open with two slick fingers. It's an even better feeling to be the focus of his attentions, to have Luther working away at him until he's desperate, until Justin hits the point where Luther could ask him to do anything, and Justin would do it.

His breathing's more unsteady than ever by the time Luther's finished, finally pushing Justin's legs open wide as he rolls the condom down on his cock, and then pushes into Justin with one long, smooth stoke.

"Breathe," Luther orders, his forehead resting against Justin's. "Come on, now."

Obediently, Justin gulps down air, his eyes screwed shut. "Boss," he gasps out, "Boss-- _John_. Please." He doesn't think he can say anymore, but then Luther starts to move, starts to rock in and out of him, starts to _fuck_ him, and Justin says more after all, chants his name until it's the only thing running through his mind, the only thing left that seems to make any sense.

It's been like that for a long time now, though, if Justin's being honest, and today, this lazy Sunday morning, both of them tangled up in the bed, in each other--it's all just more of the same, of John Luther eclipsing everything that Justin thought he used to know.


End file.
